templarfandomcom-20200215-history
Eternal Reverie
History Childhood Keira Jennifer Reeder was born on November 17th, 1989 to a normal middle-class family in Laguna Beach, California. Her parents were Veronica and Daniel, Veronica was a science teacher at the high-school and Daniel was a doctor working at the hospital. Daniel was a surfer, and he made it his mission to teach Keira how as well. When she was one year old she was able to read simple words, both of her parents taught her well. She grew up like any other child, at the age of six her father took her out into the water for the first time, to teach her how to surf. A few months later Daniel tragically died of cancer. Veronica was heart-broken and her relationship with Keira was never the name, they argued all the time. Wanting to stay away from her mother, Keira studied in her room alone, stayed with her friends as much as possible, and enjoyed going to school. Throughout elementary school she became extremely popular and kept straight A's. Highschool When she finally arrived at high-school her best friend Kristie joined the cheer squad and encouraged Keira to join as well, she eventually tried out and got on the team. The surfing gave her excellent balance and the same skills applied to cheer leading. That year went fantastic until late April, Keira and her geometry teacher never really got along, and one day they got into an argument about her grades, when Keira went back to her desk, the teacher turned her head. Without touching the book, she wanted to do it but didn't actually intend to, it flew off her desk and hit Ms. Smith in the back of the head. Keira got put in detention for the first time ever, and even though the teacher didn't see it, other kids in the class did. It didn't take long for the "Witch!" rumors to start up, and they spread fast. Kristie defended her at first but, as more and more people agreed with it, she eventually turned on her as well. Keira quit the cheer squad before she could get kicked out, and went back to studying silently. Her boyfriend Sam is the only one who stayed as her friend, going into sophomore year there wasn't too much to do but focus on school, but Keira's grades dropped regardless because of the depression. Eventually she had a fight with Sam too, and they broke up, sophomore year was miserable. Finally, in her junior year, when she was fifteen, everything changed. New Beginnings For some unexplained reason, Veronica disappeared that year, in January. No note, no message, and she didn't say anything to Keira about it. While confused, Keira wasn't really sad about it, and just continued with her life. After a week she decided to search her mother's old room. What she found there were ancient spell books and texts, with arcane runes all over them. Veronica was apparently a sorceress, she never mentioned it to Keira, and Keira never knew. Having no idea what she wanted to do with her life, Keira started reading the text and learning minor spells. She stopped going to school and eventually dropped out entirely, then started reading about where she could go. Eventually she learned about Millennium City and that it's the "happening place to be for people with abilities" so she packed as much as she needed, and got on a plane to Michigan. After asking around the city for a while, they eventually pointed her to the Magic Lantern Bookstore. Well...it was also raining that day, so into the magic lantern walks a fifteen-year-old girl, soaking wet from the rain, and only wearing jeans, a blouse, and a hat, and holding more bags than she could possibly carry. The sorcerers there decided to take her in and give her a home. Reveries The Magic Lantern people trained Keira well, gave her a home, and taught her what they knew. After about a year, Keira was walking through West Side and she saw a woman getting mugged, she couldn't just let it happen, and tried to save the woman with all of the one useful spell she could do. The thugs got the best of her, the woman got away, but Keira was captured and taken to their warehouse. They tied her to a chair and that's when she came face-to-face with Kevin Poe, they taunted and harassed her. Who knows what they were planning to do? Luckily after an hour a hero showed up to save the sixteen-year-old. The woman Keira saved must have called for help. She should have felt good for saving the woman, but instead she just got more depressed for failing and getting captured. Keira just continued studying, even though they cared for her, she never really connected with any of them, and still just felt lonely. After another two years of training, when she was eighteen, Keira was pretty tired of it and just wanted it all to be done, she told the sorcerers that she would keep learning on her own, and they left her alone. She kept the "apartment" there however. The rest of that year was boring and lazy, she spent her time playing video games and reading books. The Birth of a Heroine In September the Qularr attacked, depression or not, Keira couldn't just stand there and do nothing. She put on her favorite purple blouse, a hat, and her jeans, and went out to do what she could to help. At that point it consisted of staying in the medic tent and trying to heal people, but it was still helpful. Admiring her work, the police told her that they always needed more help in Nevada, so she went, still having no clue what she was doing with her life. Nevada sucked. It was hot, dry, full of radiation and mutants, and she was just about to give up and go home, forgetting about magic forever, when Max showed up. Like a knight in shining armor Max (AKA Smokin' Mirrors) started to help Keira do what she had to do, but more importantly, Max gave Keira friendship. He was the first friend that Keira had had in four years, and made being a hero look fun again. Keira and Max grew close fast, and they look out for each other to this day. That night Keira went home and made her costume, along with the name "Eternal Reverie" she's been a heroine ever since. Recent History After meeting Max, she tried to help him out with what she could but...Max's abilities far surpassed her own. More often than not, Max helped her out. Finally happy again, she reached out to other people and made it her goal to help as many people as she could with her magic. Right after the Blood Moon, Keira got sick, really sick. After two days of lying in bed, she was tired of it and bored, and went to go meet Max to talk to him. After talking for about an hour, she passed out. Max being Max, immediately picked Keira up and took her to the hospital, Keira was slipping in and out, coughing up blood, and just waking up and going back to sleep in Max's arms. Eventually he decided to take her to the Magic Lantern, they made her a tea that helped with the healing process but...nobody still knew what was making her sick. Max thought it might be magic, which was the biggest lead they had. Then Scarlet Rain decided to cause trouble, Keira had to stop her. Scarlet and Keira had a history, she'd be stirring up trouble whenever she could, and Keira had been looking for her to finish it once and for all, when Keira finally found her, it was the same day she was super sick. Max tried to talk her out of it, but they both agreed to go together. They had their final showdown, and Keira once again passed out, Max carried her out of the lair and back home. After resting for a couple more hours, Max showed up again at Keira's place with a teddy bear, a gift to make her feel better. For a while her only friends were really Max, and a witch that Max introduced her to named Pamela. They got along great after meeting, and ended up being fast friends. Pamela was always there for Keira when she needed to talk, and they're still close now. She met a few other people, but not too many of them stuck, until she met Mike. Mike had been in a plane crash in the middle of Canada when Keira found him, they became fast friends, and eventually started dating. After a month or so Mike disappeared to go help his father, then returned on Keira's birthday, she forgave him for that day but...he disappeared again. That was back in November, on her birthday, she hasn't seen him since. On Keira's birthday, Max made it extra special for her. Not only did he bake her a cake with twenty candles, he gave her a silver heart-shaped locket. Since that day she's worn it all the time, never finding a reason good enough to take it off, she's kept it close to her heart always. Keira decided to return the favor recently, where she made Max a silver medallion with a spade on one side, and on the back an inscription that reads "For Max - My Eternal Hero" he says he's treated it the same way. More recently Keira has made good friends with a half-demon named Xevion and a seraphim named Liara. Xevion told Keira all about his early life, and his mother Elizabeth Vandrake. Through some extensive research, Keira learned that she's related to the Vandrakes. Elizabeth's sister was Victoria, way back in 1884. The Vandrakes were a family of magi, and the reason for Keira's bloodline. Back in that time, a demon got interested in Elizabeth and tricked her into falling in love with him, she gave birth to Xevion. Xevion was going to be used as a "key" for Dhar'Leth, his demonic father. Elizabeth raised him well however, and Xevion fights for good. Dhar'Leth has returned, and Keira shares a shocking resemblance to Elizabeth. After several run-ins with Dhar'Leth..Keira, Max, and Xevion formed a plan. Using an old spell of Elizabeth's, Keira was able to distract Dhar'Leth long enough for Max to stab him with an enchanted dagger, they were able to banish him. Keira's secret sister, Alexandra has resurfaced recently. Veronica was able to hide Alexandra in another house, away from Keira, she never knew about her. Alex has learned magic her entire life, from Veronica, and is the reason Veronica left Keira five years ago. They went off to Britain, Alex hasn't explained why. Now she's back, and has met Keira in person, and tried to kill Max. Her only reason being "It was entertaining." New Templars Keira founded and joined the New Templars along with Smokin Mirrors, Giga Gal, Berzerkka, and Bow-Slinger. She's very happy to be a part of the group, and she has every intention to work with them for the betterment of Millennium! Feedback [ In character comments! ] "Eternal Reverie? What is there to say about her... She's a fantastic hero, an excellent sorceress, and a genuinely good human being. She's Californian, but that's okay. I know that one day they'll find a cure for that. One thing she has that's rare these days is a heart of pure gold. Those who know her are lucky to know her, and Millennium City is lucky to have her." - Smokin' Mirrors "*Sipping from a cup of coffee* Oh! Miss Keira's super nice! She's smart and really good with magic. I wish I was half as good with magic as she is! ...or could use magic at all. Anyways, don't tell her I said any of that, she'll think I'm a dork. ...is this thing on?" - Metal Raven "Miss Keira? She's really nice! We get along pretty well and she's always willing to help people in need. She also makes really good cookies." - Vann "Since day one Keira's been a friend to me, quickly growing into one of the closest. We've had a moment or two that's clashed but she's a good girl. I gotta say one of the few women I trust" *Sticks out his tongue* "I wouldn't be half of what I am now if it wasn't for her." - Blitzkrieg "There are days when I question her resolve, there are days when I question her priorities, and there are days when I question her mind. The one thing I don't question is her loyalty. Everyone has their weak moments, she just wears hers on her sleeve. I can't say I understand why but it takes a degree of honesty. When she's hurt, she doesn't lash out or try for revenge... for every immature moment there will be a mature one. She may lack confidence in the people around her but at least she knows who she is." - Giga Gal "Oh, I love Keira! She's super sweet and was one of the first heroes I met in Millennium City. She has been nothing but nice to me and I can't really picture her being mean to anyone. I'm glad to have met her and to be able to call her a friend." - Electrick Category: Character Category: Female Category: Healer Category: Hero Category: Magic User Category: Mystic Category: Sorcery Category: Human Category: New Templars